Onkel's Glück
by Eva Nightingale
Summary: Der Anfang der Geschichte ist etwas tragisch; Maygan, vom Tod ihrer Eltern schwer getroffen, muss zu ihrem Onkel nach England. Tja, wer das ist muss man nach der Beschreibung wohl kaum lange raten. Snape hat seinen Auftritt als perfekter Mister Evil.
1. Default Chapter

Tja, ich hatte mal wieder einen der ich-hab-eine-idee-für-eine-story-und-muss-es-unbedingt-aufschreiben-Augenblicke. Da lag ich friedlich im Bett, halb schlafend, und plötzlich durchzieht mich ein Geistesblitz. Mit dem grimmigen muss-aufschreiben-Blick ging ich zum PC und fing an zu schreiben. Tja das Ergebnis könnt ihr, wenn ihr wollt, lesen und natürlich kommentieren. Tja, back to the roots.

Aber zuerst:

Um was geht es eigentlich?

Der Anfang der Geschichte ist etwas tragisch; Maygan, vom Tod ihrer Eltern schwer getroffen, muss zu ihrem Onkel nach England. Tja, wer das ist muss man nach der Beschreibung (kauzig und „alt") wohl kaum lange raten. Snape hat seinen Auftritt als perfekter Mister Evil und es wird sich entscheiden, ob er sich für seine Nichte erwärmen lässt (Hey, aber das wird jetzt noch nicht verraten!). Im Laufe der Geschichte wird sie Maygan dann als einer eigenen Geschichte würdig zeigen und sich in alter Manier humorvoll und geistreich (so meine Schreiberfähigkeit will) zeigen. Ebenfalls wird sich zeigen, ob es in dieser Geschichte eine Lovestory gibt oder nicht (aber bestimmt nicht mit Maygan!). Das weiß ich nämlich selbst noch nicht so ganz - aber ihr könnt mir gerne eure Wünsche mitteilen.

Das klingt jetzt wenig einfallsreich, aber wer meine Stories kennt, der weiß, dass ich gern etwas einbaue, dass „anders" ist.

**_Disclaimer:_**Die Figuren gehören ausschließlich J. K. Rowling und ich habe mich nur ihrer bedient. Die Rechte liegen natürlich bei der Autorin selbst und den Filmemachern. Ich verdiene keinerlei Geld mit der Geschichte und schreibe nur aus reinem Spaß am Schreiben und weil ich die Originalbücher/filme so sehr mag (sonst wäre das wohl kaum eine Fanfiction, oder?).

Andere Figuren, die nicht in den Büchern/ Filmen beschrieben sind, sind meiner eigenen Fantasie entsprungen (und da ist seeeehhhhhrrrrrr viel Platz ;-)).


	2. Ein neuer Anfang

Ein neuer Anfang

„Was machst du jetzt... jetzt wo..." Sie suchte nach Worten.

„Schon gut, du kannst es ruhig aussprechen: Jetzt wo meine Eltern tot sind!" Maygan war gefasst und überlegte ihre folgende Worte wohl: „Ich muss fortgehen. Im Testament meiner Eltern steht, dass ich zu meinem Onkel muss, dem letzten lebenden Verwandten." Nathalie vermied es ihre Freundin anzusehen. Seit dem Tot von Maygans Eltern wusste sie nicht, wie sie mit ihr umgehen sollte. Sie wirkte so gefasst und doch wusste Nathalie, dass sie das nicht war.

„Dein Onkel? Ich wusste nicht, dass du noch einen Onkel hast."

Ein schwaches, trauriges Lächeln umspielte Maygans Mundwinkel. „Na ja, ich wusste es bis vor drei Wochen auch noch nicht, aber selbst danach war er für mich unerreichbar. Er verstand sich nicht so gut mit seiner Schwester und verabscheute sie, weil sie einen Muggel geheiratet hat. Seitdem hatte meine Mutter nichts mehr von ihm gehört."

„Das muss mindestens siebzehn Jahre hersein..."

„Achtzehn. Zwei Jahre später kam ich dann auf die Welt. Mein Onkel hat mich nicht ein einziges Mal gesehen." Nathalie empfand tiefstes Mitleid für ihre Freundin. Erst starben Ihre Eltern bei einem Autounfall und dann musste sie noch zu ihrem Onkel, der ihre Mutter verstoßen hatte und ihr vermutlich nur mit Desinteresse begegnen würde. _Ein harter Schlag für die sonst so lebenslustige Maygan. _

„... Und warum hasst dein Onkel uns Muggel so?" Nathalie war das, was man durch und durch einen Muggel nennen konnte. Hätte sie Maygan nicht in die ganze Materie der Zauberei vor einem Jahr eingeweiht, wäre sie noch immer unwissend und würde an der Existenz wie so etwas wie Magie zweifeln. Sie und Nathalie kannten sich schon im Kindergarten und auch später in der Grundschule waren sie zusammen in einer Klasse. Später dann, mit elf, verließ sie das Gymnasium und kam auf eine gesonderte Schule für Magie. Diese lag ganz versteckt mitten im Herzen des Schwarzwaldes.

„Wer weiß? Vielleicht ein schmerzhaftes Erlebnis in der Kindheit?... Im Ernst: es gibt unter uns magischen Menschen auch Rassismus. Da gibt es einerseits die völlig Reinblütigen – alles Produkte von Inzucht, wenn du mich fragst – und auch die, die irgendwann mal in ihrem Stammbaum einen oder mehrere Muggel gehabt haben. Zuguterletzt gibt es auch noch die Muggelstämmigen. Du weißt, ich hab dir davon schon erzählt... Jedenfalls bilden sich die Reinblütigen unheimlich was darauf ein, dass sie „rein" sind... Unsinn, wenn du mich fragst." Maygan seufzte kurz und drückte ihr Kreuz durch. Alles war noch so neu und seltsam für sie. Erst letzte Woche hatte sie noch mit ihren Eltern Späße gemacht und erzählt, dass sie den alten, kauzigen Onkel mal besuchen würde und zeige, was so ein Halbblut wie sie alles machen könnte. Ach wie hatten die drei damals alle gelacht und nun?

Maygan konnte spüren, wie sich unter ihren Augen die Tränen sammelten. Sie wollte nicht weinen, wollte stark sein, aber sie spürte, wie die Kräfte sie verließen. Die erste Träne bahnte sich einen Weg über ihre Haut und kurz darauf folgten ihr weitere Tränen. Ein tiefes Beben erfasste sie nun vollends und sie weinte die bitterlichsten Tränen ihres Lebens.

Hilflos saß Nathalie neben ihr und überlegte angestrengt, was sie tun sollte. Sie war nie gut in so etwas. _Wie konnte man jemanden trösten, dessen Eltern am vorherigen Tag zu Grabe getragen worden sind? Wie konnte man jemand trösten, der seine Heimat und seine Freunde verlassen und in die Fremde ziehen musste? _Nathalie wusste, dass kein Wort, keine Tat ihr Schmerz lindern könnte, das sie in diesem Moment empfand. Und so tat sie das Einzige, was sie tun konnte: Sie zog ihre beste Freundin an sich ran und legte ihren Arm um sie. Maygang wurde ruhiger und klammerte sich an Nathalie wie an einen Rettungsanker. Nathalie wusste, dass nur eineinziges Wort die Magie des Augenblicks zerstört hätte und deshalb schwieg sie. Sie schwieg so lange, bis ihr Kreuz langsam zu schmerzen begann und ihr Arm sich schwer anfühlte.

„Wollen wir nicht in die Küche gehen und einen Happen essen?"

„Essen gut – Küche aber nicht. Lass uns rausgehen. Ich will noch mal die Stadt sehen, bevor ich abreise."

„Wann wird das sein?" Nathalie nahm den Arm von Maygan und stand vom Bett auf.

„Schon übermorgen ganz früh um fünf... Ich wollte immer mal nach England, aber nicht um diesen Preis." Nathalie zog sie schnell weiter, ehe sie sich wieder der Tränen hingeben konnte.

„Hey, jetzt solltest du aber aufhören zu weinen. Du hast schon ganz verquollene Augen und was ist, wenn du dadraußen deinem Traummann begegnen würdest? Mit diesen Augenringen schreckst du ihn ja ab!" Maygan lachte, dankbar für den Versuch sie aufzumuntern.

„Du hast recht. Ich husch noch mal kurz ins Bad und sorge für Schadensbegrenzung."

Zehn Minuten später kam sie zurück. Ihr Gesicht war nicht mehr so verheult, aber man konnte ihr ansehen, dass sie todunglücklich war.

„Gehen wir essen," sagte Maygan bestimmend, als Nathalie etwas sagen wollte. Die junge Muggel nickte bedächtig und folgte ihr aus dem Haus.

Die Sommersonne strahlte mit voller Intensität und beiden Sechzehnjährigen wurden von der Hitze fast erschlagen.

„Ein ziemlicher Gegensatz zu dem Kühlschrank, den ihr euer Haus nennt, nicht?" Maygan nickte grinsend und zusammen gingen sie zum Eiscafé.

Sie setzten sich ins kühle Innere und hatten das halbe Café für sich allein, da die meisten anderen sich an der Sonne erfreuten. Ohne in die Karte zu schauen bestellten sie sich ihre Eisbecher.

Wenige Minuten später brachte die Bedienung zwei riesige Eisbecher: einen mit Nougateisbecher mit ganz viel Schokosoße und einen Kiwieisbecher in den giftigsten Grüntönen, die man sich vorstellen kann.

„Aber du wirst mir doch sicher schreiben?", fragte Nathalie und stocherte in ihrem Eisbecher herum. Es schien noch so unwirklich, dass schon übermorgen ihre beste Freundin und sie durch unzählige Kilometer geteilt waren.

„Hey?" Gespielt gekränkt sah Maygan über ihre Brille hinweg zu Nathalie, die sich das Lachen verkneifen musste. „Das fragst du mich jetzt nicht wirklich, oder?" Maygan stand auf und fuchtelte mit ihrer Hand vor ihr herum. Theatralisch fing sie den Tränen nahe zu schreien an. „Du denkst wirklich, dass ich dich vergessen würde? N.A.T.H.A.LIE! Ich bin entsetzt! Wie kannst du von mir nur denken, dass ich..."  
"Schon gut, schon gut! Setz dich endlich hin, die Leute starren alle schon," sagte Nathalie lachend und gestikulierte ihrer Freundin, sich endlich zu setzen.

Maygan nahm Platz, aber nicht ohne ihre langen schwarzen Haare in einer dramatischen Geste nach hinten zu schleudern.

„Ja, wenn du so was in deiner neuen Schule machst, denk ich, werden dich alle mögen," sagte Nathalie erstickt vom Lachen.

„Bestimmt! Hey, mich kann man nur mögen! Ich bin vorlaut, bin besserwisserisch und verdammt noch mal hungrig... Kann ich deinen Rest bekommen, du scheint ihn nicht mehr zu mögen?" Sie nahm den Rest des Nougatbechers an und vertilgte den Rest, nachdem sie sich mit Nathalies grinsendem Nicken begnügen musste.

„Aber um zu deiner Frage von vorhin zurückzukommen: Natürlich werd' ich dir schreiben," sagte Maygan schlemmend und leckte quer über den verschmierten Löffel. „Ich weiß zwar nicht, ob ich dir schon am ersten Tag schreib, aber innerhalb einer Woche hast du eine Eule um dich schwirren!"

„Solange meine Eltern von dem Vogel nichts mitbekommen!" Maygan hatte Nathalie von der Postmöglichkeiten der Zauberer erzählt – auch wenn Nathalie wenig begeistert war („sind das nicht die Ratten der Lüfte?" – „Nein, das sind Tauben und ich bin mir sicher, dass die Posteulen keine Krankheiten haben!"), aber eine Nachricht von einem Vogel überbracht bekommen war immer noch besser als keine überbracht bekommen.

„Boah, das Zeug ist echt hammer!" Das Radio dudelte ein altes Lied der Beatles.

„Ich hab doch gesagt, dass Nougat besser als Kiwi ist!" Maygan schüttelte den Kopf im Klang der Musik. „Nö ist es aber nicht! ... Hab halt ne kleine Schwäche für die kleine grüne Frucht!" Nathalie verdrehte die Augen und schaute auf die Uhr über ihr.

„Oh, ich muss schon los! Meine Oma erwartet mich... Sehen wir uns noch bevor du abreist?"

„Wohl nicht. Muss morgen packen und noch zum Notar wegen dem Testament meiner Eltern."

„Meinst du nicht, dass ich mit dir dort hingehen sollte... Ich könnt heut Abend ja bei dir schlafen!"

Freundlich, aber bestimmt lehnte Maygan das Angebot ab: „Ich würd' gern eine kleine Zeit für mich allein haben. Seit dem Unfall wuseln überall Leute um mich herum und ich will endlich mal Zeit für mich."

„Sicher?"

„Sicher!"

Allein zuhause war ihre scheinbare Fröhlichkeit vollkommen verschwunden und die leeren Zimmer schalten von einem stummen Schrei. Doch Maygan wusste, dass sie sich ihrer Trauer stellen musste um sie zu überwinden.

Der nächste Tag verging daraufhin so schnell, dass sie zweimal auf die Uhr schauen musste um zu glauben, dass es tatsächlich schon wieder neun Uhr abends war. _Nathalie hatte sich nicht gemeldet, also hat sie wohl meine Bitte um Ruhe ernstgenommen_, dachte Maygan und starrte auf das ruhende Telefon. _Noch nicht mal ein Anruf. Hm, sieht ihr gar nicht ähnlich. _Sie ging ins Bett und verbrachte eine traumlose Nacht.

Am Morgen darauf weckte sie das schallende Klirren ihres Weckers um drei Uhr. Völlig verschlafen watschelte sie ins Bad und machte sich für die Reise fit. Sie würde in eine neue Klasse kommen, würde endlich ihren Onkel kennen lernen und hoffentlich auch neue Freunde finden.


	3. Der Aufbruch

Entschuldigung, dass das nächste Kapitel so lange gedauert hat. Des nächste kommt schneller ;) Nun aber erst zum aktuellen:

* * *

Der Aufbruch 

Maygan hätte wenigstens einen Anruf von Nathalie erwartet, aber selbst kurz vor halb vier war das Telefon ruhig geblieben. Sie hatte keine Zeit mehr und zog sich schnell ihre Jacke an, ehe sie dem Taxifahrer beim Einladen der Koffer in das Taxi half.

Viel zu spät kam sie am Flughafen an, eine halbe Stunde bevor der Flug ging. Sie hastete zum Schalter, als sie plötzlich lautes Rufen vernahm. Man schien ihren Namen zu rufen und so drehte sie sich in Richtung, in der sie den Rufenden erwartete. Im ersten Moment hatte sie sie gar nicht erkannt, aber nun da sie immer näher kam, erkannte Maygan ihre beste Freundin Nathalie.

„Was machst du denn hier?" Nathalie war nun in ganz nah.

„Na ja, ich wollt mich halt noch von dir verabschieden." In der Hand hatte sie ein Briefkuvert und einen kleinen Strauß weißer Blumen. „Für dich!"

Jetzt da Nathalie ihr ganz nah war, war der Gedanke an den Abschied zu einer Qual geworden. Zu sehen, wie die sonst so fröhliche Nathalie den Tränen nahe war, tat sein Übriges und auch übers Maygans Gesichts zeichneten die feinen Spuren von Tränen ab. Schluchzend fielen sich in die Arme.

„Aber das du mir ja schreibst!" Nicht fähig zu sprechen nickte Maygan und löste sich von Nathalie. Sie nahm Brief und Blumen entgegen und musste sich zwingen zu gehen. Das Flugzeug würde sicher nicht auf sie warten. Ein letztes Winken und Maygan war hinter einem Schwarm Touristen verschwunden.

Der Flug verlief reibungslos. Über die ganze Maschine war absolute Ruhe gelegen. Es war so ruhig, dass man sogar die Gedanken der Mitreisenden erahnen konnte – was mitunter recht lustige Gedanken sein mussten, denn das Paar neben Maygan benahm sich recht kurios. Sie konnte Gesprächsfetzen heraushören, die nicht schwer zu deuten waren: Ein Zauberer und seine Muggelfreundin flogen zum ersten Mal. Der Zauberer sah fasziniert aus dem Fenster, wogegen eine leichte Grünfärbung im Gesicht der Frau Unheil verkündete. Maygan rückte noch ein bisschen näher um besser hören zu können.

„Schatz sieh mal! Da ist noch so ein Muggelgerät! Es fliegt genau unter uns!"

„Sch! Schatz, man könnt dich noch hören," presste die junge Frau durch die Zähne.

„Ist was nicht in Ordnung," fragte er, als hätte er den Zustand seiner Freundin erst jetzt bemerkt.

„Och, wie kommst du denn darauf?" Der Sarkasmus daran bemerkte selbst der stumpfsinnige Zauberer. „Was hast du denn," fragte er laut und hilflos.

„Flugangst," kam daraufhin die Antwort von einem übergewichtigen Mann auf der Linken. „Ich erkenne so etwas immer sofort! Meine Frau – Gott habe sie seelisch! – hatte ebenfalls schreckliche Angst vorm fliegen... Sie hat sich immer..." Das Gespräch wurde uninteressant und Maygan wandte sich wieder Wichtigerem zu. Sie nahm den Brief von Nathalie heraus und fing an zu lesen.

... _Es ist seltsam dich jetzt nicht mehr um mich zu haben. Niemand mehr, der den Kiwieisbecher bestellt und niemand mehr, der stundenlang irgendeinen Unsinn mit mir erzählst. Pass mir nur auf die auf und schreib immer fleißig, damit ich wenigstens das Gefühl habe noch ein Teil deines Lebens zu sein. Werde dich vermissen. Hab dich lieb Nathalie_

Traurig steckte Maygan den Brief zurück. _Ich werd dich auch vermissen, _dachte sie und gab sich im Stillen das Versprechen, dass sie ihr gleich schreiben würde, sobald sie angekommen war. Ihre Gedanken glitten ab und wurden wieder auf das Paar neben sich gelenkt.

„Nächste mal nehmen wir Flohpulver!" Die Frau nickte nur genervt und murmelte ein „Ja ja." „Wie kann einem Muggel in einem Muggelgerät schlecht werden?" Maygan musste sich ein Grinsen verkneifen, doch die Frau schien alles andere als amüsiert von dieser rhetorische Frage zu sein.

„Du wolltest wie ein Muggel leben, also reisen wir auch so! Du hast mir versprochen nicht mehr mit dem Muggelgerede anzufangen und du tust es ja schon wieder!" Das Zischen der Frau ließ ihren Freund angstvoll zusammenzucken. Er tat das beste und war fortan still. _Ob das bei Mum und Dad auch so war? Haben die sich auch so angezickt? Wenn ja, dann haben's die Beiden gut versteckt. _

So zog sich der Flug in Erinnerung an ihre Eltern quälend langsam dahin und irgendwann, eine knappe Stunde später, kam sie schließlich in Heathrow an. Das streitende Paar hatte sich inzwischen versöhnt und erfreute sich wieder an festem Boden. Auch Maygan war wenig traurig das Flugzeug zu verlassen. Hätte man vom Testament her nicht nachvollziehen müssen, dass sie wirklich nach England gekommen war, hätte sie den Besen benutzt – auch wenn das einen wunden Hintern bedeutet hätte. _Na ja, mit dem Gepäck wäre das eh nicht gegangen! Aber Flohpulver wäre immer noch bequemer und schneller als dieses Flugzeug gewesen. _

Der große Koffer war unnatürlich schwer und die Rollen daran schienen vollends zu blockieren. Stolpernd und fluchend suchte sie sich einen Weg durch die Menschenmassen und nahm, sobald sie das Innere des Flughafens verlassen hatte ein Taxi.

Ein Inder mit schwerem Akzent sprach die ganze Fahrt über, doch Maygan ignorierte ihn. Das Treffen mit ihrem Onkel war ihr jetzt wichtiger und das Einzige, woran sie ihre Gedanken verschwenden wollten. Wie würde er wohl sein? Hatten ihre Eltern übertrieben und in Wahrheit war er ein netter Kerl?

Mitten in London stieg sie aus, bezahlte den Taxifahrer und schleppte den riesigen Koffer in ein kleines Wirtshaus, von dem Maygan wusste, dass es der Treffpunkt wäre. Den Käfig ihres Haustieres ließ sie unsanft zu Boden gleiten um sich zu strecken. Woraufhin ihre Fledermaus namens Torin wild in ihrem Käfig herumflatterte und nichthörbare Schreie aus Protest gegen die rüde Behandlung ausstieß.

„Ruhig jetzt, mein Kleiner! Onkel soll schließlich einen guten ersten Eindruck von uns bekommen, nicht?"

Maygan sah sich um. Irgendwo hier unter alle den Zauberern musste auch ihr Onkel sein – zumindest hoffte sie das.

Die Menschen, die sie ansahen, strahlten genau das aus, das sie an der Welt der Zauberer so hasste: Farblosigkeit und mürrische Verbitterung. Jene Leute trugen fast immer schwarz und ihre Stimmung war ganz weit unten. Über das Einheitsschwarz hinweg fiel eine Person heraus: Ein alter Mann, mit weißem langem Bart hatte einen königsblauen Umhang mit gelben Sternen darauf an. Auf seinem weißen Haupt thronte ein ebenso farbiger Hut.

Zu allem Überfluss bahnte sie der seltsame Mann einen Weg zu ihr.

„Miss LeNoire," fragte er als er sie erreicht hatte.

„Hm, ja?" Ein freundlichen Lächeln erschien auf seinem Gesicht. Er stellte sich als den Direktor der Schule vor, an dem ihr Onkel unterrichtete.

„Und wo ist mein Onkel, Professor Dumbledore?" Das Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht verschwand und seine Mine wurde ernst. Ehe er antwortete wurde Maygans Gepäck abgeholt und weggebracht.

„Er ist verhindert, aber bat mich Sie abzuholen... Aber da gibt es noch, das ich über Ihren Onkel sagen muss: Vielleicht wird er nicht so sein, wie Sie ihn sich vorstellen. Viele Menschen empfinden ihn nicht als sehr... herzlich." Maygan winkte ab.

„Schon gut, meine Mom hat mir von ihm erzählt. So schlimm kann er wohl nicht sein." Dumbledore sagte nichts mehr darauf und führte sie durch eine Tür. Es war ein kleiner Hinterhof dazwischen, der von einer dicken und hohen Mauer umrandet war. Gekonnt drückte er auf einige Steine und die Mauer öffnete sich mit einem lauten Grollen und Reiben.

„Die Winkelgasse!" Maygan war erstaunt. Einmal ein kleines Mädchen war sie mit ihrer Mutter hier gewesen um einzukaufen.

Sie traten durch die Mauer und viele Zauberer und Hexen drängten sich in der engen Gasse.

„Viele der jungen Menschen hier wirst du morgen auch in Hogwarts antreffen."

„Ich freu mich schon auf Hogwarts... und auch auf meinen Onkel." – Das tat sie wirklich, aber bald sollte sich ihre Freude in Rauch auflösen. Doch alles der Reihe nach!

Dumbledore führte sie zu einer Gruppe Jugendlicher.

„Professor," begrüßten sie ihren Direktor brav.

„Ich dachte mir schon, dass ich euch hier finden kann." Ein schelmisches Grinsen Dumbledores entlockte auch Maygan ein Lächeln. „Ich habe eine Aufgabe für euch: Maygan ist neu hier und kennt sich nicht so aus. Führt sie doch einwenig herum und erzählt ihr von Hogwarts. Morgen wird sie offiziell eingeschult... So, ich hab noch etwas zu erledigen und geh dann wieder." Die zwei Jugendlichen und Maygan sahen verdattert den alten Mann an, der sich um Gehen gewandt hatte. „Ach, noch eins," sagte Dumbledore und drehte sich noch einmal um: „Miss LeNoire, ich habe Ihnen ein Zimmer im _Tropfenden Kessel_ reserviert. Ihre Sachen werden Sie dort finden ebenso wie ein Ticket für den Zug morgen. Ihre neuen Klassenkameraden können Ihnen sicher bei der Auswahl der Schulbücher helfen." Kaum ausgesprochen war er auch schon wieder verschwunden und es herrschte betretenes Schweigen, das einige Augenblicke blieb. Maygan durchbrach schließlich die Stille:

„Ähm ja... Ich bin übrigens Maygan!" Sie war unsicher und noch immer verwirrt von Dumbledores Auftritt.

„Mein Name ist Hermine und das ist Ron," stellte ein Mädchen mit sehr bauschigen Haaren sich selbst und den Jungen neben sich vor. _Das ist doch ein totes Tier da auf ihrem Kopf, oder? _Maygan musste sich ein Lachen verkneifen. _Vielleicht sollte ich ihr mal ein neues Shampoo empfehlen. _

Nur schwer konnte sie den Blick von Hermines Frisur lösen und brachte ein verkrampftes „Hallo" heraus.

„Ihr geht also in Hogwarts zur Schule," fragte Maygan nach einer Weile. Sie war still neben den beiden hergegangen und ließ sich in der Winkelgasse rumführen.

Beide nickten und Hermine fragte sie, wo sie denn zuvor auf die Schule gegangen war.

„Im Schwarzwald – Deutschland." Maygan lächelte traurig und nickte bedacht mit dem Wissen, dass sie dorthin nicht mehr gehen wird.

„Im Schwarzwald," fragte Hermine begeistert und forderte sie auf ihnen etwas über die Schule dort zu erzählen.

Alles in allem fand Maygan ihre Ankunft gar nicht mal so schlecht. Ron und Hermine waren sehr nett und Hermine schien recht wissbegierig zu sein. Ron war eher ruhig und überließ Hermine das reden.

Nach einer Weile verabschiedeten sie sich, da die beiden noch jemanden abholen wollten. Sie versprachen Maygan morgen früh im _Tropfenden Kessel _abzuholen und zum Bahngleis zu bringen. Maygan freute sich und verabschiedete sich mit einem Lächeln.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sie war viel zu aufgeregt um zu schlafen. Und so wälzte sie sich im Bett herum und ging gedanklich den folgenden Tag durch. _Wie wird Onkel Severus denn sein? _Sie ging durch, was sie ihm sagen wollte und stellte sich vor, wie er ihr Trauer über den Tod ihrer Eltern aussprach und sie mit offenen Armen empfangen würde... Wie die Realität sein sollte... davon machte sie sich nicht einmal ein Bild und war meilenweit von der Vorstellung entfernt, die sie jetzt hatte.

Morgens ging sie ganz in der Frühe duschen und wartete ungeduldig bis Ron und Hermine da waren.

Torin war wenig beeindruckt von Maygans Aufregung und döste kopfüber vom Käfiggitterdach hängend. Ab und an streckte er seine kleinen schwarzen Flügel von sich ehe er wieder in eine Starre fiel.

Hastig griff sich Maygan ihre Sachen und hasteten den beiden anderen Hogwartsschülern entgegen. Bei ihnen war noch eine dritte Person und Maygan war nicht wenig überrascht, als sie Harry Potter erkannte. Selbst im fernen Schwarzwald hatte man vom Jungen gehört, der Voldemort besiegt hatte. Doch Maygan war viel zu aufgeregt, dass sie ihm viel Beachtung schenkte.

Mittlerweile waren sie an der großen roten Lok angekommen, nachdem sie am Muggelbahnhof zwischen Gleis Neun und Gleis Zehn eine magische Barriere passiert hatten. Maygan staunte nicht schlecht und bekam ein Gefühl dafür, dass Hogwarts wohl eine ganz schön größere Nummer im Vergleich zu ihrer alten Schule sein würde. Sie hatte keine Zeit sich umzusehen, denn schon ließ die Lok Dampf ab.

Maygan war überwältigt von all den Eindrücken, die auf einmal auf sie einströmten, sodass sie gar nicht richtig wahrgenommen hatte, dass sie sich im Zug bereits niedergelassen hatte.

„Warum hast du die Schule gewechselt?" Rons Frage riss sie aus ihren Gedanken.

„Meine Eltern sind gestorben..." Das war das erste mal, dass Maygan sah wie Harry sie direkt ansah.

„... Ja, sie sind vor kurzem gestorben und so muss ich zu meinem Vormund, der eben in England lebt." Mitleidig nickten alle und waren nicht gewillt nicht noch mehr Fragen zu stellen.

Die Landschaft schob sich langsam an Maygans Fenster vorbei.

„Wir müssen zum Abteil der Vertrauensschüler," erklang Hermines Stimme. Sie und Ron erhoben sich und blickten Harry entschuldigend an. Er nickte jedoch nur und sah aus dem Fenster.

Die Abteiltür wurde aufgeschoben und zwei Mädchen und ein Junge traten ein, um den eben freigewordenen Platz von Hermine und Ron einzunehmen.

„Wer bist du denn?", fragte ein Mädchen mit roten Haaren direkt und fixierte Maygan. Diese nickte den drei Neuankömmlingen zu und stellte sich vor. Das Mädchen mit den roten Haaren stellte sich als Ginny vor und das andere Mädchen wurde ihr als Luna, der Junge als Neville vorgestellt.

Sie mussten alle etwas zusammenrücken, da nun das Abteil recht voll gestopft war und irgendwie war niemandem wirklich zum Reden zumute.

Das Bild draußen vorm Fenster veränderte sich, die Landschaft wurde hügliger, als Luna plötzlich ihr Interesse an Maygan entdeckte.

„Wo kommst du überhaupt her?" Die Zeitschrift, die sie in Händen hatte legte sie nieder und sah mit ihren riesigen Augen Maygan an. Ihre blonden Haare hingen unordentlich in Strähnchen herab. Jeder im kleinen Abteil richtete seine Aufmerksamkeit nun auf Maygan, die von dem plötzlichen Interesse überrascht wurde. Ein wenig verwirrt antworte sie deshalb und erzählte die gleiche Geschichte, die sie auch schon zuvor Hermine erzählte.

Luna sah sie verträumt an und fragte sie mit melodischer Stimme, wie denn ihre Eltern gestorben wären.

„Ein Autounfall. Mein Vater war Muggel, müsst ihr wissen und wir lebten auch so ... mit dem kleinen Unterschied, dass ich eben auf eine Zauberschule ging. Es war eine verregnete Nacht..." Es war das erste Mal, dass Maygan über die Geschehnisse berichtete. Nicht einmal Nathalie hatte sie davon erzählt. Und der Umstand, dass sie hier völlig Fremden erzählte, was am Todestag ihrer Eltern geschah, war selbst für Maygan selbst unbegreiflich. „...sie wollten mal für ein paar Tage raus, mal Zeit für sich haben und nun da ich 16 war, dachten sie, ich wäre alt genug um mal für zwei Tage allein zuhause sein zu können. Sie waren schon auf dem Heimweg, als sie von der Straßen abkamen und einen Abhang herunterfuhren. Ein Baum bremste ihre Fahrt... Sie waren sofort tot... Zumindest sagte man mir es so..."

So erzählte Maygan Stück für Stück was an jenem Abend geschehen war. Keiner der anwesenden wagte sie zu unterbrechen, bis sie schließlich mit „Und deshalb musste ich nach England." endete.

Was nun folgte war etwas Smalltalk und Maygan erfuhr etwas über ihre Sitznachbarn. So erfuhr sie, dass Luna's Vater Verleger einer Zeitschrift war.

Die Fahrt im Zug war lang, aber durch die Gespräche schien sie nicht so endlos.

Der Augenblick, in dem Maygan ihren Onkel kennen lernen sollte rückte immer näher.

XXXXXXX

So, das Treffen mit Snape musste in das nächste Kapitel weichen. Hoffe, es hat euch dieses Kapitel dennoch gefallen

Vielen lieben Dank für eure vielen Reviews. Das hat mich echt umgehauen/knuddel mal alle/ Deshalb geht mein dank auch an die Reviewer: Knuddelmuff, Miss Valjean, Weihnachtskeks3, Rosifer, darkdancer, Ranja, Yuy, DarkPrincess of Slytherin, Luinil

Yuy: Na ja, deine Wunschpairings wird es wohl nicht geben /g/ Sind beide nicht so meine Favouriten /entschuldigend anguckt/ ... wie ich das mit den Pairings mache weiß ich selbst noch nicht

Rosiel: deine Fragen hab ich ja schon im Forum beantwortet

Ich hoffe euer Interesse bleibt bestehen ;-)


	4. Späte Erkenntnis, keine Reue

**Späte Erkenntnis – keine Reue**

Der Zug hielt krachend und klappernd an und von überall her konnte man die Abteiltüren aufgehen hören.

Maygan blieb still sitzen. Nun da der Augenblick immer näher rücken sollte, erfasste sie eine Angst und sie wollte gar nicht aus diesem Zug gehen. Sie wollte viel lieber wieder zurückfahren, nach Hause... wo ihre Eltern sie mit offenen Armen empfangen würden. Doch dieses Zuhause gab es nicht mehr und Maygan musste sich eingestehen, dass sie loslassen musste.

„Was ist? Willst du nicht aussteigen?", fragte Ginny, die gerade ihren Schulumhang überzog und sie über die Schulter hinweg fragend anblickte. Maygan lächelte schmal als Antwort und stand auf. Sie bändigte ihr rabenschwarzes Haar in einem Pferdeschwanz und zog sich ebenfalls ihre Schuluniform über. Da sie noch in kein Haus eingeteilt war, fehlte daran noch das Hauswappen und sie wirkte leer.

„Was denkst du, in welches Haus wirst du eingeteilt?" Die anderen hatten das Abteil schon verlassen und nur noch Ginny wartete auf Maygan.

Darüber hatte sich Maygan noch gar keine Gedanken gemacht. So etwas wie Häuser gab es auf ihrer alten Schule nicht, da diese zu klein dafür gewesen war.

„Ich weiß nicht," stutzte sie deshalb. Ihr Onkel war der Hauslehrer von Slytherin und das beste wäre wohl in sein Haus zu kommen.

„Slytherin wär' schon ganz cool." Diese Antwort hatte Ginny nicht erwartet. Ungläubig stand sie da und fragte schockiert:

„Slytherin? Was? Warum willst du denn dorthin?" Maygan fühlte sich bei dem Gedanken unwohl, dass jemand die Verbindung zwischen Professor Snape und ihr wüsste. Sie sollten sie mögen oder hassen, für das was sie ist – nicht für das was ihr Onkel ist.

„Nun ja, war eigentlich nur so ein Gedanke. Aber was ist so schlimm an Slytherin?"

„Slytherin. Wo soll ich anfangen? Die meisten schwarzen Zauberer gingen nach Slytherin und ... Ich denke deine Frage wird sie erübrigen, sobald du die ersten Slytherins kennen lernst." Damit ließ Ginny es bewenden und verließ ebenfalls das Abteil, dicht gefolgt von Maygan.

Es war Nacht eingekehrt und den Bahnhof von Hogsmeade lag im düsteren Schein weniger Straßenlaternen. Mit einem unguten Gefühl sah sich Maygan am Bahnsteig um, auf dem sich jetzt unzählige Schüler zu einem einzigen Wirrwarr aus Schuluniformen geworden waren. Sie hatte Ginny und die anderen, die ebenfalls im Abteil waren, aus den Augen verloren und blickte sich nun hilflos um.

Ein riesenhafter Kerl, der eine Laterne trug, rief die Erstklässer zu sich und schon bald war um ihn herum ein Meer von Zwergen, aus dem er wie ein Leuchtturm hervorstach. Maygan sah ihm eine Weile zu, ehe sie sich ihre eigene Situation vor Augen führte.

Bei den ganzen Menschenmassen fiel es ihr schwer überhaupt jemand zu erkennen, doch letztendlich fand man sie. Ron, Hermine und Harry pickten sie auf und gemeinsam setzten sie das letzte Teil der Reise fort. _Vermutlich sind die Drei nur so ergeben, weil Dumbledore ihnen aufgetragen hat auf mich aufzupassen. _

Als man das Schloss nun immer deutlicher sehen konnte, waren es nicht nur die Erstklässer und Maygan, die stauend zu den hohen Türmen hinaufsahen, auch einige ältere Semester sahen bewundernd zu ihrer Schule auf. Andere allerdings, hatten ganz das Auge für das kunstvolle Bauwerk verloren und sahen nur noch die Funktion des Schlosses – nicht aber seine Schönheit.

„Das ist also Hogwarts," murmelte Maygan im Monolog. _Mal schau'n was uns die Schule zu bieten hat! _Ihre Kutschen, die die Schüler ab dem zweiten Schuljahr zur Schule bringen sollten, wurden von einer unsichtbaren Kraft gezogen und wippten sachte im nächtlichen Wind. Um genau zu sein konnte Maygan SEHEN was die Kutschen in Wahrheit zog, aber sie wollte kein Urhebens daraus machen, da einige hier sie wohl nicht sehen konnten. Sie hatte die Thestralen bereits in ihrer alten Schule durchgenommen und wusste, dass es kein gutes Zeichen war, wenn man diese geflügelten, pferdeähnlichen Wesen sehen konnte, denn es bedeutete unweigerlich, dass man dem Tod ins Antlitz gesehen hat – und das war nichts worauf man stolz sein konnte.

XXX

So sehr Hogwarts auch von außen zu bewundern war, war es nichts im Vergleich mit dem Inneren des Schlosses. Überall hangen Gemälde und alles war riesig und Maygan wusste, dass sie sich hier wohl nie zurecht finden könnte, wenn sie die Treppen ansah.

Der Schülerschwarm strömte zur Großen Halle und Maygan kam noch immer nicht aus dem Staunen heraus. Diese Halle verdiente ihren Namen „groß" denn die Dimensionen, die diese Halle annahm waren unglaublich.

Sie war so fasziniert vom verzauberten Hallendach, dass sie einfach den drei Gryffindors folgte und plötzlich recht hilflos vor einem der vier großen Tische stand. Nicht lange jedoch, denn eine ältere Dame im Tartanumhang kam ihr bereits entgegen.

„Miss LeNoire, ich bin Professor McGonagall... wenn Sie mir bitte folgen würden: die Erstklässer werden in Kürze eintreffen und wir werden mit Ihnen anfangen, um Sie in ein Haus einzuteilen." Die Frau sprach kühl und distanziert und Maygan fiel auf, wie sie sie unauffällig musterte. „Zweifelsohne werden Sie das Haus Slytherin favorisieren, aber der Sprechende Hut wird letztendlich die Entscheidung treffen, indem er ihre ... Ambitionen mit denen der vier Gründer von Hogwarts vergleicht und Sie schließlich in eines jener Häuser, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw oder Slytherin, einteilt." Für Maygan war das nichts Neues, denn ihre Mutter hatte ihr vom Sprechenden Hut erzählt.

McGonagall machte eine ausladende Geste und führte sie nach vorne in Richtung des Lehrertisches. Er war voll besetzt... Zumindest fast, denn drei Plätze waren noch frei: McGonagalls Platz, der des Lehrers, der die Erstklässer in den großen Saal führen sollte – und noch einer, den Maygan zumindest erwartet hätte. Sie hatte nur ein verschwommenes Bild ihres Onkels in Erinnerung, das ihre Mutter ihr einst einmal gezeigt hatte, aber es sollte reichen um zu wissen, dass er sich nicht unter den Anwesenden befand. Maygan fiel es schwer ihre Enttäuschung zu verbergen. Anscheinend machte er keinen Hehl daraus, dass er kein Interesse an seiner Nichte hatte.

Doch dann, als sie die Hoffnung schon aufgegeben und die große Tür sich bereits geöffnet hatte und eine Schar Erstklässer in die Große Halle marschierte, huschte ein dunkler Schatten an Maygans Augenwinkel vorbei. Maygans Aufmerksamkeit, die bisher auf die Kinder gerichtet war, wurde auf das schwarze Etwas gelenkt, das sie gerade noch so wahrnehmen konnte. Sie drehte den Kopf einwenig, um auf die neue Person sehen zu können.

Sein Gesicht barg einen angewiderten und unversöhnlichen als sie die Blicke trafen. Jedoch war nicht Maygan mit dem Blick bedacht worden, sondern Severus Snape blickte voller Verachtung in Richtung des Gryffindortisches. Er sah durch Maygan hindurch und schien sie vielleicht gar nicht zu erkennen. _Vielleicht will er mich ja gar nicht sehen... Tja, Onkel tut mir ja leid, aber nun bin ich hier und so schnell wirst du mich nicht mehr los, _dachte Maygan verdrießlich. _Ich werde dir noch zeigen, was so ein Halbblut wie ich alles kann! _

Dumbledore erhob sich und in der Halle verstummten alle Gespräche. Maygan konnte hinter sich das unruhige Gezappel der Erstklässer wahrnehmen. Doch sie musste sich eingestehen, dass sie nicht weniger aufgeregt war, als die Kleinen hinter ihr.

„Willkommen, Willkommen zu einem neuen Jahr in Hogwarts," begann Dumbledore und ein kleiner Applaus ebbte auf. Bevor die Erstklässer und Maygan den Häusern zugeteilt würden, gab Dumbledore noch einiges zum Bedenken: der schulnahe Wald war verbotenes Gebiet und die Liste der nicht tolerierten Gegenstände in Hogwarts konnte im Büro des Hausmeisters, Mr. Filch, eingesehen werden.

Maygans Haut begann seltsam zu kribbeln an, als Dumbledore geendete hatte und McGongall erklärte, dass nun die neuen Schüler in ihre Häuser eingeteilt wurden. Sie spürte die Anspannung, die nun langsam aus ihr herauszubrechen drohte.

„LeNoire, Maygan Leianna" McGonagall sah von ihren Pergament auf und deutete Maygan an sich zu setzen.

An einem Stuhl angekommen, setzte sich Maygan. Ihr Fuß entwickelte ein Eigenleben und wippte auf und ab, während McGonagall verdächtig langsam den Sprechenden Hut auf ihrem Kopf platzierte.

In der ersten Sekunde geschah gar nichts, doch dann begann eine Stimme ins Maygans Kopf zu sprechen:

„Hm, wo stecken wir dich nur hin? Ah, ich weiß schon..." Das Wippen nahm weiter zu, ebenso wie Maygans Anspannung. Sie war fast so weit den blöden Hut anzuschreien, dass er ihr nun endlich seine Entscheidung mitteilen sollte, als er plötzlich und ganz deutlich „Slytherin" ausrief.

XXX

Immer noch total verdattert lief sie in Richtung des Slytherintisches und nahm einen Platz neben einem Mädchen ein.

„Hallo," begrüßte Maygan die Sitzenden, die nur verhaltenen beklatscht hatten, als sie eingeteilt worden war. „Ich bin Maygan."

„Warum läufst du mit den Luschen von Gryffindor rum?" Die giftige Frage kam von dem Mädchen direkt neben sich. Schwarze, kinnlange Haare umspielten ein arrogant und angewidert dreinblickendes Gesicht.

„Ähm...'Tschuldigung? Bin ich jetzt im falschen Film oder warum blaffst du mich so saudumm an?" _Ich glaub, ich sollt mal den ollen Hut fragen, ob er sich wirklich sicher ist, hier scheint das ja ziemlich schief zu laufen... Aber naja, warten wir einfach mal ab! _Sie atmete kurz tief durch und zwang sich zu einer freundlichen Antwort, die sie noch mit einem gekünstelten Lächeln untermalte. „Dumbledore meinte, dass sie mich ein bissel in die Schulsachen einführen sollten. Ich traf sie vor kurzem in der Winkelgasse." Ein desinteressiertes Schulterzucken und Augenverrollen später, sagte dann ein Junge mit wasserstoffblondem Haar:

„Du musst Pansy entschuldigen; sie ist etwas beschränkt in ihrer Wortwahl. Halt dich einfach von Potter und seiner Gang von Schlammblutfreunden fern." Der Junge streckt ihr seine Hand entgegen und stellte sich als Draco Malfoy vor.

Maygan nahm seine Hand an und drückte sie mit einem zuckersüßen Lächeln.

„Ich hab keine Ahnung, warum ihr die Gryffindors nicht mögt, aber lass dir gesagt sein, dass ich selbst entscheiden kann, wen ich sympathisch finde – und wen nicht." Dabei blickte sie auf Pansy und ihr Grinsen wurde eine Spur breiter.

Draco lächelte ebenfalls, aber da war nichts Fröhliches, nichts Freundliches in diesem Lächeln. „Wie du meinst, aber du wirst schnell feststellen, dass wir Slytherins den Gryffindors weit überlegen sind. Es hat einen Grund, warum du nach Slytherin gekommen bist und wie heißt es so schön: Dein Haus ist gleichsam deine Familie ... und du wirst lernen auf deine Familie zu hören." Damit ließ es Draco bewenden und folgte der Einteilung der Erstklässer. _Toll, _dachte Maygan wütend und traurig zu gleich. _Das fängt ja schon super an. Wenn Onkel Severus genau so drauf ist, dann wird das hier eine seeeeeeehhhhhrrrrr lange Zeit!_

XXX

Nachdem die Erstklässer nun endlich eingeteilt und jedes Haus um ein paar jener aufgefrischt worden war, erschienen überall auf den Tischen wunderbare Mahlzeiten.

Maygan war der Appetit gründlich vergangen und Pansy's stechenden Blick konnte sie nicht länger ertragen. Also sprang sie auf und wollte den Tisch verlassen.

„Was soll das? Setz dich wieder hin!", zischte Draco. „Wir sind nicht so schlimm wie dir die Potterlusche einreden wollte." Maygan zögerte. „Nun setz dich wieder hin," wiederholte Draco in einem freundlicheren Ton, der jedoch keine Widerrede zuließ und Maygan tat wie geheißen – wenn auch murrend.

„Weißt du was uns Slytherins ausmacht?" Maygan schüttelte den Kopf. Auch wenn sie sich etwas auf die Schule vorbereitet hat, hatte sie sich nicht genauer über die Häuser informiert.

„Allgemein wird uns nachgesagt, dass wir ziemlich ehrgeizig ... oder ... machtbesessen sind... Nenn es wie du willst, aber ich kann dir auch sagen, dass du hier Freunde finden kannst." Er saß gegenüber von Maygan und kam bedrohlich nah an ihren Kopf. Als er sprach, flüsterte er so leise, dass selbst Maygan kaum verstand was er sagte. „Doch pass auf, dass du dir keinen von uns zum Feind machst." Sie schluckte. Dieser blonde und durchaus charismatische Lackaffe hatte es doch tatsächlich geschafft, sie einzuschüchtern... Wenn nicht er, dann sicher aber die beiden Gorillas zu seiner Linken und Rechten, die Maygan fixierten wie ein Rudel Wölfe, die ihrer nächsten Mahlzeit ins Angesicht schauten. _Auch wenn die recht blöd schauen, sind ihre umfangreichen Arme schon ernüchternd._

Schweigend nahm Maygan so ihr Mahl ein und zog dabei ein Gesicht, der jedem Beobachter klar machen sollte, dass sie dort so schnell wie möglich weg wollte. Das brachte ihr jedoch nur noch bösere Blicke ihres neuen Hauses ein.

Als sie flüchtig zum Gryffindortisch sah, begegneten sich die Blicke von Ginny und ihr. Für einen kurzen Augenblick konnte sie Verachtung darin erkennen, ehe Ginny sie ganz mit Nichtbeachtung strafte. Etwas verwirrt sah sie sich jetzt im ganzen Saal um und auf jedem Gesicht, das sie ansah war das Gleiche wie in Ginnys Blick zu erkennen. Nun war Maygan ganz schön pikiert. Nicht nur, dass ihr eigenes Haus sie nicht mochte, nein, nun schien es, als würde ihr auch von den anderen Häusern eine Kälte entgegenschlagen.

„Warum sehen mich alle so böse an?", quetschte Maygan zwischen ihren Zähnen hervor.

„Weil du in Slytherin bist." Eine einfache Aussage des jungen schräg gegenüber von ihr, die sie jedoch noch wütender machte. Sie kämpfte gegen einen Wutausbruch an und zwang sich weiter zu essen und nicht auf die Blicke zu achten.

Maygan hatte wenig gegessen, aber sie verspürte auch keine Lust mehr zu essen und so folgte sie den ersten Slytherin, die sich erhoben und sich auf den Weg zu den Unterkünften machten. Sie hatte ihren Onkel schon ganz vergessen, als sie über diesen in den Kerkern quasi stolperte... Gut, sie stolperte tatsächlich über ihn und in einer unglaublich geschmeidigen Bewegung machte sie unliebsame Begegnung mit dem staubigen und muffigen Kellerboden. _Aua! _Maygan rieb sich die schmerzende Stelle auf der Stirn. Sie hatte keine Zeit eine Bestandsaufnahme über ihre Wehwehchen zu machen, denn schon donnerte ihr werter Onkel los. Was ihr denn einfiele. Sie solle gefälligst die Augen aufmachen. Überhaupt hätte sie hier unten nichts zu suchen und sie solle zu ihren Unterkünften in irgendeinem Turm gehen. _Der scheint mich wirklich nicht zu erkennen! _

Als Maygan aufgestanden war und das flackernde Licht einer nahen Fackel ihr Gesicht erhellte, stellte sich bei ihrem Onkel immer noch nicht die Erkenntnis ein, wer er vor sich hatte, und so spielte sie das Spiel mit.

„Welches Haus?" Maygan sagte nichts. Sollte er doch selbst merken, wer sie war.

„Welches Haus?" Seine Züge wurden eine Spur härter als sie ohnehin schon waren. „Was sollen diese Spielchen? Ich habe Mittel die Wahrheit aus dir heraus zu bekommen." Auch wenn man es ihm nicht im Geringsten ansah, war sich Maygan bewusst, dass er sich das Gehirn zermaterte um sie in ein Haus einordnen zu können. _Zeit ihn von seiner Ungewissheit zu erlösen! _Freundlich lächelte sie ihn deshalb an.

„Slytherin." Wenn sie ihn überrascht haben sollte, konnte man jedoch nichts davon im Mindesten an seinem Verhalten oder Mimik erkennen.

„Was soll der Unsinn?"

„Das ist kein Unsinn. Ich wurde vor wenigen Stunden eingeschult und wurde ins Hause Slytherin gesteckt."

„Wie ist dein Name?"

„Den solltest du eigentlich kennen... Maygan LeNoire.", sagte sie als ihr Onkel nichts erwiderte. Nun war er vollends dem Schweigen verfallen.

Geduldig blieb Maygan stehen und ließ ihm Zeit sich zu sammeln.

„LeNoire... Caecilia's Bastard?"

„Bastard," fragte Maygan empört. „Bastard? Ich hab mich wohl verhört!", ereiferte sie sich jetzt und wusste gar nicht so recht, was sie darauf sagen sollte. „Wenn du damit meinst, dass ich Caecilia' Tochter bin, ja, dann hast du recht." Maygan war nun etwas ruhige, wenn gleich sie immer noch vor Wut kochte.

„Ein Halbblut in Slytherin... Wo führt das noch hin? Demnächst bekommen wir noch Muggelstämmige ab!" Sie überging das Murmeln und fragte stattdessen:

„Du wusstest nicht, dass ich komme?"

„Natürlich wusste ich das, aber warum hat dich deine Mutter nach Hogwarts geschickt?" _Wie kann es sein, dass er es nicht weiß? ... Dumbledore! Er hat es ihm tatsächlich nicht gesagt, oder wusste er es selbst nicht? _Der komplette Boden schien unter Maygans Füßen weggerissen zu sein.

„Meine Eltern sind tot – deshalb bin ich hier." Das erste Mal konnte Maygan auf Severus Gesicht so etwas wie eine Gefühlregung erkennen. Aber es war viel zu flüchtig um sagen zu können, was es war.

„Na ja, jetzt bist du hier und der Sprechende Hut hat dich auch noch nach Slytherin geschickt... Vielleicht gibt es noch Hoffnung und aus der kann noch etwas werden." Stille. Dann seufzte Maygan laut, verdrehte die Augen und rauschte davon – ihren Onkel stehen lassend.

_Was bildet sich der Typ ein? „Vielleicht gibt es noch Hoffnung..." So ein Idiot! Er meint wohl, er wäre der Tollste! Warum hat mich der blöde Hut bloß in dieses verdammte Haus geschickt? _Fluchend und murrend raste sie durch die Flure des Schlosses ohne Ziel und auch nur die geringste Ahnung zu haben, wo sie eigentlich war.

„Sie sollten eigentlich in Ihrem Bett liegen, Miss LeNoire." Die freundliche Stimme kam von hinten und Maygan blieb unvermittelt stehen. Dumbledore stand in einiger Entfernung und kam nun mit einem Lächeln auf sie zu.

Sie wurde sich jetzt er bewusst, dass sie keine Ahnung hatte, wie sie wieder zurück zum Eingang des Slytherinkomplexes kommen sollte.

„Kann sein... Doch ich weiß nicht, wie ich dorthin komme." Gütig lächelte der alte Mann erneut und machte eine Geste, dass sie ihn ein Stück seines Weges folgen sollte.

„Ich wollte sowieso noch mit Ihnen sprechen und so trifft sich die Gelegenheit ganz gut... Sicher sind Sie Ihrem Onkel schon über den Weg gelaufen."

„Ja und er ist ein Arschloch!", rutschte es ihr heraus.

„Na na, seien Sie nicht zu voreilig mit Ihrem Urteil über ihn. Er mag nicht so sein, wie Sie ihn sich vorstellten, aber lassen Sie ihm einfach etwas Zeit, damit Sie sich an einander gewöhnen können." Maygan nickte verstehend, aber ihr brannte eine andere Frage auf der Zunge:

„Warum wusste er nicht, dass meine Eltern tot sind?" Nachdenklich blieb der Zauberer stehen.

„Ich hielt es für das beste ihn für den Anfang im Glauben zu lassen, dass Sie einfach nur die Schule gewechselt haben."

„Warum?" Maygan erhielt keine Antwort, sondern wurde mit einem traurigen Lächeln abserviert.

Zufälligerweise machte gerade ein Trupp von Slytherins ihren Weg durch diesen Teil des Schlosses. Dumbledore trug ihnen auf, Maygan mitzunehmen und ging dann selbst seines Weges.

Schließlich im Schlafsaal der Slytherins angekommen, konnte sie trotz der enormen Müdigkeit nicht schlafen. Es wurde eine sehr lange, quälende Nacht für Maygan.

* * *

/freu/ Vielen Dank für eure lieben Reviews. ZumDank dafür bekommt ihr das neue Kapitel auch wieder so schnell wie dieses hier /grins/ Ich versuche nun häufiger zu schreiben, damit ihr nicht so lange darauf warten müsst

Dieses hier ist auch ein bisschen länger als die anderen und ich hoffe, es hat euch gefallen.

Rosiel: Für dich gibt's einen extra dank knutsch Die Antwort auf dein Kommi gibt's im Forum. /jetzt lieber hochladet/


	5. Schicksal und andere Sorgen

**Hallöchen, hier mal das nächste Kapitelchen. Ist recht klein ausgefallen und... na ja, lest es einfach ;-)**

**

* * *

**

**Schicksal und andere Sorgen **

Maygan streckte sich. Sämtliche Glieder schmerzten und knackten als sie sie bewegte.

„Guten Morgen," begrüßte sie ein Mädchen, das sie am Vorabend nicht wahrgenommen hatte. Verschlafen erwiderte sie den Gruß und stand widerwillig auf.

Ihre Schuluniformen waren gegen die Uniformen von Slytherin eingetaucht worden und im Schrank herrschten die Einheitsfarben Silber, Grün und natürlich Schwarz. _Na ja, wär ich doch nach Ravenclaw gekommen, hätt ich jetzt wenigstens etwas blau in meiner Uniform... _

„Ich hab dich gestern gar nicht gesehen, wie heißt du?" Maygan von jeher offen, nahm kein Blatt vor den Mund.

„Rosiel." Dieses Mädchen hatte etwas, das Maygan nicht einzuordnen wusste. Helle Haut, strahlende, katzenhaftgrüne Augen und schwarz-rote Feuermähne verliehen Rosiel ein ungewöhnliches Äußeres, das nur noch vom spitzbübischen Mund untermalt wurde. „Rosiel Leinster!"

„Freud mich sehr, dich kennen zu lernen! Also dir macht es nichts aus, dass man mich mit Gryffindors zusammen gesehen hat?" Rosiel winkte ab.

„Natürlich nicht. Eigentlich macht es keinem was aus, aber Miss ich-schmeiß-mich-an-Draco-ran Parkinson und ihre Flamme stehen gern im Mittelpunkt."

„Wo sind die anderen, die noch hier schlafen?" Mit Maygans waren sechs Betten belegt. Sie sah sich im Raum um und jedes dieser Betten war verwaist.

„Die sind runter zum Frühstücken. Ich hatte keinen Hunger und niemand wollte dich wecken, da du so friedlich geschlafen hast. Du musst wohl bis zum Mittagessen warten, bis du was zwischen die Zähne bekommst, aber dafür konntest du ausschlafen," sagte Rosiel freundlich und sah auf Maygan herab, die immer noch im Bett lag.

„Wow, jetzt bin ich doch überrascht, ich hatte nicht erwartet normale Menschen in Slytherin zu begegnen nach dem Auftritt von Draco und Pansy gestern." Glücklich lächelte sie.

„Ein kleiner Tipp von mir: beurteile die Menschen nicht nach einem flüchtigen Eindruck. Vielleicht bin ich die Verrückte, Gemeine und die beiden Täubchen sind die nettesten Slytherins, die du dir vorstellen kannst?" Sie lächelte geheimnisvoll und machte sich für den Unterricht fertig.

XXX

„Darf ich dich mal was fragen? Was hältst du von unserem Hauslehrer?... Auf was muss ich bei ihm achten?" Maygan und Rosiel waren auf dem Weg zu ihrer ersten Stunde Zaubertränke, die sie zusammen mit den Gryffindors hatten.

„Snape? Er ist in Ordnung und wenn du in Slytherin bist hast du quasi Heimvorteil bei ihm. Es ist aber kein Geheimnis, dass er die Gryffindors nicht ausstehen kann und deshalb zieht er mal gern ein Pünktchen mehr ab, als dringend notwendig... Aber meistens haben die Gryffindors das auch verdient. Viele von denen denken wunderst wie toll sie sind, so mutig und überhaupt und können sich auch nicht an die einfachsten Regeln halten... Dieser Potter zum Beispiel; ich hab noch niemandem erlebt, der so das Unglück, wenn man es so nennen kann, gepachtet hat wie der. Aber das Schlimme, dass er aus allen Schwierigkeiten als gefeierter Held hervorkommt," berichtete Rosiel bereitwillig.

„Aber ganz ehrlich: es gab immer Reibungen zwischen unseren beiden Häusern. Vermutlich lassen sie an unserem Haus auch kein gutes Haar." Sie seufzte auf und gähnte herzhaft, als würde sie das Ganze nicht im Entferntesten interessieren.

„Gryffindor? Ravenclaw? Mir doch egal! Ich will einfach nur die Schule hinter mich bringen. Warum mich also über so unwichtige Sachen wie die Häuser streiten?" Sie waren am Kerker angekommen, in dem Zaubertränke unterrichtet wurde. Eine große Gruppe von Gryffindors war gerade dabei das Klassenzimmer zu betreten und Maygan erkannte auch Hermine darunter.

Als Maygan ebenfalls den Klassensaal betreten wollte, wurde sie von Rosiel zurückgehalten.

„Noch eins: Es ist ein ungeschriebenes Gesetz, dass wir Slytherins zusammenhalten – zumindest nach Außen hin. Wir sind eine Einheit. Merk dir das, denn es kann dir noch vor so manchen ... unangenehmen Erfahrungen schützen." Maygan nickte, wenn sie auch etwas irritiert war. _Einerseits ist sie der Meinung, dass es egal ist, in welchem Haus man ist, andererseits will sie auch nicht, dass am Image von Slytherin gerüttelt wird. Das ist unlogisch. _

„Wir sind eine Einheit," wiederholte Rosiel mit Nachdruck und ließ Maygan danach passieren. _Wir sind eine Einheit, _echote Maygan in Gedanken. _Was soll das heißen? _

Sie fand einen Platz zwischen Rosiel und einem Jungen namens Brian.

Ihr Kessel stand schon bereit und Snape kritzelte noch schnell ein Rezept für einen Zaubertrank an die Tafel.

Ein miefiger Geruch und der Gestank von eingelegten Molchaugen durchzogen den ganzen Raum, während die zähfliesende Substanz in ihren Kesseln brodelte. Maygan riskierte einen Blick auf ihren Onkel. Unbeteiligt saß er vorne an seinem Pult und wartete auf die ersten Ergebnisse. _Ob er wohl schon immer so war? Warum mag er Halbblüter nicht? Das glaubt der doch nicht im Ernst, dass wir schlechter sind, als die Reinblütigen oder?..._

Sie war so sehr in Gedanken vertieft, dass sie gar nicht bemerkte, wie ihr Kessel bedenklich zu rauchen anfing. Grüner Qualm stieg auf und die Sitznachbarn verzogen schon langsam angewidert das Gesicht. Erst als der grüne Qualm sich lila zu färben begann, nach Fisch roch und große Blasen warf, wurde Maygan auf das Szenario vor sich aufmerksam. Ihr entfuhr ein spitzer Schrei, als eine Blase platze und sie mit der mittlerweile blauen Substanz bespritzt wurde.

Viele waren inzwischen aufgesprungen, teils belustigt, teils angeekelt. Der Tumult wurde lauter und Snape ließ herab und schenkte seiner Nichte einen Moment seiner Zeit. Seine Stirn war in Falten gelegt, doch man sah nicht, dass er nah eines Ausbruchs war. Kühlen Kopf bewahrend, reinigte er mit einem Zauberstabwink Maygans Kessel und blaffte stattdessen einen jungen Gryffindor an, dessen Trank die inzwischen die gleiche Färbung annahm wie Maygans früherer.

„Das ist unfair," ereiferte sich nun Hermine. „Nevilles Trank war nicht schlechter als der von Maygan!"

„Soweit ich mich erinnern kann, hab ich nicht um Ihre Meinung gebeten, Miss Granger. Fünf Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor." Man hörte allgemeines zorniges Ausatmen, aber niemand sagte mehr etwas. Dennoch fühlte sich Maygan just in diesem Moment ziemlich unwohl in ihrer Haut. Ihr waren auch die bösen Blicke aufgefallen, die ihr vornehmlich von den Gryffindors zugeworfen wurde und unsichtbar zu sein, schien ihr plötzlich wünschenswert. Sie hätte aufstehen und gegen Snapes Entscheidung protestieren können, aber sie traute sich nicht. Was konnte sie für ihren Onkel und dessen Unfähigkeit gerecht zu sein? Ja, sie hätte aufstehen und sich gegen ihn stellen können, doch wofür? Dafür, dass sie damit den Ärger noch mehr auf sich zog? Es mochte sie bereits kaum einer und zumindest wollte sie nicht zwischen die Fronten im eigenen Haus gezogen werden. Und so verbarg sie sich hinter dem Vorhang der „Zurückhaltung", die eigentlich nur ihre Angst widerspiegelte.

Maygan fing wieder von vorne an, aber auch der zweite Versuch war nicht von Erfolg gekrönt. Sie hatte einfach zu wenig Zeit gehabt und ihr Trank, der einen größer und weiser erscheinen lassen sollte, reichte allemal um ein Kleinkind zu beeindrucken.

Sie brachte ihren Zaubertrank, abgefüllt in einer Ampulle, zu Snape. Vor ihr war ein Slytherin wie hinter ihr und sie musste unweigerlich feststellen, dass alle hier eine recht ausdrucklose Mine hatten. _Klar, ist Schule langweilig, aber diese... Gesichtslähmung ist schon fast gruslig! _

Doch wenn sie die ausdruckslosen Gesichter der Schüler schon als erschreckend empfunden hatte, musste sie nun, da sie vor ihrem Onkel stand einen handfesten Schock erlitten haben. Selbst als er sprach, konnte man keine Regung sehen und es hatte fast eine hypnotisierende Wirkung, wie er die Worte durch den fast geschlossenen Mund flötete.

„Ich werde jemanden abstellen, damit man dir bei den Zaubertränken hilft. Was habt ihr in Deutschland bloß gelernt?" Seine Stimme war leise, so dass nur sie ihn hören konnte.

„Zaubertränke war nie mein Lieblingsfach."

„Dann wird es das jetzt werden." Seine dünnen Lippen kräuselten sich etwas und das erste Mal veränderte sich seine Mimik. Eine Boshaftigkeit trat anstelle der Ausdruckslosigkeit, sodass es Maygan unweigerlich fröstelte. „Und kein Wort zu irgendwem, wer du wirklich bist!"

„Das hatte ich nicht vor... Onkel. Sei dir gewiss, niemand wird je erfahren, dass ich auch nur ein Gen mit dir Teile." Ihre Augenbrauen zogen sich zusammen und ein neues Gefühl keimte auf. Hass.

Ein Räuspern von hinten erinnerte Maygan daran, das noch andere ihre Probe abgeben wollten. Mit einem Blick, der giftiger nicht hätte sein können, bedachte sie den Wartenden hinter sich und ging dann langsam auf ihren Platz zurück.

Rosiel merkte schnell, dass etwas nicht stimmte und sprach auf sie ein, dass sie nicht so das Gesicht verziehen sollte. „Glaub mir, egal was es ist, wir können das später klären, aber nicht hier!" Sie sah sich um und ihr Blick blieb auf einer Gruppe Gryffindors ruhen. Maygan verstand und es widerte sie an. Alles nur Schein. _Nichts hat sich verändert, es ist wie... _Sie verdrängte den Gedanken. Er hatte hier nichts zu suchen, sondern gehörte zu ihrem alten Leben.

„Mir ist übel," sagte Maygan mechanisch. „Ich geh mal auf die Toilette." Sie wartete keine Antwort ab und stand auf. Ohne ihren miesepetrigen Onkel zu fragen, wollte sie den Kerker verlassen und auf die Suche nach einer Toilette gehen.

„Miss LeNoire, wo wollen Sie denn hin?", fragte er mit einer samtweichen Stimme.

„Aufs Klo, wenn Eure Hoheit erlaubt." Sie hatte ihn in Zugzwang gebracht und in eine Zwickmühle manövriert. Entweder er ließ sich von ihr auf der Nase herum tanzen, oder er musste jemandem aus seinem eigenen Haus vor den Gryffindors eine Zurechweisung geben. Sie sah mit Genugtuung, wie es ihn innerlich zerriss... Zumindest erwartete sie das, denn das Zögern von ihm sprach Bände.

„Natürlich, Sie finden die Toiletten sicher schnell."

„Wir dürfen während des Unterrichtes auch nicht auf die Toilette..." Ein mutiger Gryffindor – oder sollte man eher törichter Gryffindor sagen? – war aufgesprungen. Vom Auftreten ihres Klassenkameraden ermutigte, gesellten sich schnell weitere Gryffindors und ein Redeschwall von Beschwerden prasselte auf den Lehrer ein. Einige waren auch sitzen geblieben und sahen der Szene eher unbeteiligt zu. Darunter war auch Harry. Er kannte Snape wohl schon gut genug um zu wissen, wie er reagieren würde.

Ein mächtiges „50 Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor und bei noch einem Wort verdreifacht sich die Summe." dröhnte durch den Kerker.

Erst jetzt bemerkte Maygan, was ihre kleine Rebellion wirklich gebracht hatte: noch mehr Leute, die sie nicht leiden konnten und anstehender Ärger im eigenen Haus. Sie seufzte obgleich sie den Plan vor wenigen Augenblicken noch als „super" einstufte. Das einzige was sie wollte, war ihrem Onkel einen kleinen Denkzettel zu verpassen, aber die Sache ging vollkommen nach hinten los.

... So schnell war sie noch auf keine Toilette gerannt.

XXX

An jenem Abend schmiss sie sich aufs Bett und war der Verzweiflung nahe. Alles und jeder schien sich gegen sie verschworen zu haben. Wie ein dunkler Schleier umhüllte sie die erbarmungslose Realität und schob die naiven Hoffnungen beiseite.

Maygan nahm Feder und Pergament hervor und fing an einen Brief zu verfassen. Sie erzählte darin von ihren Erlebnissen mit ihrem Onkel und den Gryffindors, von der Scheinheiligkeit, die sie innerhalb nur eines Tages schier verzweifeln ließen.

Dann las sie ihren Brief noch mal durch und zerknüllte ihn anschließend. _Oh nein, meine Lieben, so leicht macht ihr mich nicht fertig!_

Mit einem hinterhältigen Grinsen setzte Maygan einen neuen Brief auf.

_... Mir geht es wunderbar hier. Ist zwar alles noch seltsam, aber ich denke, ich werd' mich hier schnell einleben. Ich hoffe, dir geht es so gut wie mir. _

_Hab dich lieb_

_Maygan _

Vorsichtig steckte sie den Brief in einen Umschlag und brachte ihn hoch zu Eulerei um ihn gleich loszuschicken. Eine der Schuleulen nahm sich dem Brief an und verschwanden in die kühle Nacht in Richtung des fernen Deutschlandes.

* * *

/lol/ Ich denke, mein Snape ist nicht gerade sympathischer geworden, aber wenn er Maygan mit offenen Armen empfangen hätte, dann wäre das schon ziemlich seltsam, für das Nachschattengewächs der Extraklasse ;-)

Wie immer würd ich mich über ein Review freuen, damit ich weiß, wie euch dieses Kapitel gefallen hat.


End file.
